


The Spy in Love

by hebstter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eventual Korra/Asami Sato, F/F, F/M, M/M, korra/asami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebstter/pseuds/hebstter
Summary: Heyo !!This isn't my og idea its @beingtheleaf on Tik Tok Check it outThis story is gonna take a different take on LOKwhat if asami was a spy and accidentally fell in love w korra
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, This is my first story so feedback would be great!!  
> i hope you enjoy

Korra POV It was another regular day in republic city for me, training, training, practice for the competition and more air bender training. I’d like to say it got quite boring. I would repeat this routine day on end with only slight changes. So again, I was training with Bolin and something or should I say someone new happened. 

“Hey Korra, how’s everything been? Any luck with the air bending?” Bolin told me with slight hope in his voice. 

“No luck today. Ugh its just so frustrating, why can’t I figure this out!” I yelled.  
Water hit the dummy a bit to hard and knocked it off of the chain it was hanging on. 

I was just so frustrated. Why couldn’t I get air bending, what’s wrong with me? I feel so incomplete, so disappointing. 

“Korra, it’s okay don’t get all worked up. Air bending is really hard and not for the feint of heart. Besides it’s not like you don’t excel in other areas of bending. You’re definitely a way better earth bender then me. Come ‘on you’re the avatar. The Master of all elements, I’m sure that you’ll get it at one point, just give yourself sometime. Bolin said with a friendly smile on his face. 

“Thanks Bolin, you really help you know. I said in a warming tone.  
It was nice to know that someone was looking out for me other than Tenzin and Katara. 

“Hey Guys, I have some news…” says Mako walking in.  
“Yeah, telling us why your late for practice. You know this competition coming up is really important.” I say with a bit of sass. 

He really can’t be late, but him being cute really helps his case. 

“Sorry that’s my fault” Says a new voice. 

I look up and my heart stops. A beautiful girl is Infront of me. With long black hair as dark as night and pale skin that shines in the sun. She’s beautiful, mesmerizing even. I catch my breath and respond with little hesitation. 

“O-Oh, May I ask why? Like what happened.” I say with some-what of a flustered look on my face. 

“I was heading into town when I almost crashed into Mako right here, I had to show that I was sorry for almost running over the man, so we got breakfast.” She says with a smile that could light up a thousand rooms.” 

“Yeah sorry I’m late but I can practice extra today to make up my time.” Says Mako with little to no concern in his voice. 

“Okay, I’ll catch you later Asami.” Says Mako with what looks like a friendly tone. 

I didn’t know he had it in him. 

“Okay bye everyone, sorry again.” She says. 

Gosh just to be in the same room as her is exhilarating. I don’t know what I’m feeling but I think this is good. I mean what’s wrong with liking girls huh. I just really want to be her friend.  
“Korra, Korra…”  
Gosh I can’t wait to become friends it’ll be a breath of fresh air to have friends with someone other than Mako and Bolin, don’t get me wrong they’re great just girl time is better. AND HER NAME, SO CUTE AND FITTING!! 

“Korra, KORRA!” Says Bolin 

“AHH, gosh Bolin you sacred me, why’d you scream and in my ear.” I say rubbing my ear to try and remove the ringing 

“I did that because I was calling you for like 5 minutes and you weren’t answering. You were daydreaming ever since Asami left the gym. You feeling well? Your looking a bit flushed.” 

“Oh, I’m fine just the heat you know? I say with ease. That was bad.

“Yeah I totally get, I don’t know if Mako can relate though, with him being a fire bender and all.” Says Bolin 

“Let’s just start practicing, we already lost to much time with Korra’s daydreaming” Mako says with a joking tone. 

maybe he’s finally warming up hehe.

\----Time Skip Brought by girl in red----  
We final got done with practicing and, WOW I worked my avatar ass off today I’m ready for tomorrow. Wednesday’s are they only days I get off from practicing and training besides the occasional Sunday. 

“Nice work guys, I got to head out tonight Bolin. I got a date.” Mako says 

“Ooo with who?” I say

I didn’t even know he was talking to someone that stung a bit thank god its not… 

“Asami!” Mako says with excitement. 

Great, now that really hurt. 

“Good for you brother! Its nice to know your getting happy.” Says Bolin in a cheery voice 

“Yeah good for you, anyways sorry Bolin I’m also going to head home. I feel really sticky and sweaty after practice. I say in a hurry to get outta there. 

shit welp there goes my plans


	2. Chapter 2

Korra POV

Dear diary,   
Its been a few months now and I and Asami have become good friends, although she is very pretty and stuff I have an off vibe about her maybe I’m just overreacting because of my feelings for Mako and stuff by she official apart of the Avatar Gang (we are working on a name). I can’t wait to have to do stuff with her. Everyone seems to like her so maybe I should try. I don’t know just something is off. 

Anyways my air bending practice is getting better according to Tenzin, but I don’t believe him, gosh I just want a break. All of this stuff is really stressing me out. Why me, why am I the Avatar. I hate having so much reasonability, why can’t I be a normal teenager like everyone else. This is so fucking hard.   
There is also Amon to worry about, gosh I am fucking hate that guy. He’s so wrong, I mean I get his point on why non-benders shouldn’t be treated differently but this isn’t the way to go about it. Why divide people on this obvious important issue instead of unite the people. Ugh, he’s been giving me a headache. I wish he would see what he’s doing is wrong. 

Maybe I should go visit Fire Lord Zuko and Prince Sokka, they always know how to cheer me up. They are so cute together and glad they have found each other. It works well and I wish them nothing but the best. That’s all I got right now I got to go train 

Peace   
Korra

“Korra come here we need to start training for the day,” Tenzin said

“yes, I know coming,” I said ugh time for another long day. 

Asami POV 

“Everything is coming together dad, they are trusting me finally, it took so long. Why are we even doing this in the first place, doesn’t seem kind of redundant and hypocritical?” I said

Truth to be told I really enjoy being friends with them, especially Korra. She’s so caring and understanding and she can relate to how I feel, I might even like her. Alas, I have to do this for my father or what am I?

“Good, you know why we NEED to do this, to avenge your mother. Benders have ruined our lives for so long and now it's time that they pay. I want every last bender to feel the pain that I felt when I lost your mother.” Dad said 

“Are you sure this is the right way to go about things, what good would that do mother?” I said 

“ENOUGH, you listen to me and you listen good, we are doing this for Amon no questions asked, understand?” Dad said with anger. 

“Yes, I understand,” I said 

I was doing this for mom, for her right? 

A Few Days Later 

Korra POV   
I wonder what Mako is doing today? He’s been in a happier mood ever since he got with Asami, but I heard that they have been having problems and that something isn’t going well. I also still can’t understand what I feel for Asami, she makes me get butterflies in my stomach and I don’t understand why. 

“Korra! You’re sure you’re okay?” Mako said 

“Yeah I’m fine Amon did nothing to me,” I said 

“I still suggest you go and see Katara just in case.” He said 

“Okay whatever,” I said 

Just as a finished my sentence though Asami walks in with a face of worry 

“Hey guys, erm I know you probably busy and everything, but can I steal Mako for a second?” Asami said with sadness.

I know that they had been dating for a few months and everything, but I wonder what’s wrong. It makes me sad when I see her sad. One day when we are best friends I promise to never make her sad. 

“Yeah, sure although don’t take too long because we do have to start training soon, and then I and Mako gotta run errands.” Said Bolin 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be quick.” She said with a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, criticism is always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it !!


End file.
